


Trickey Troubles

by GachMoBrea



Series: Fostering Strength [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Tricksters", (The writer is a lazy jerk.), AU, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angry!Iris, Canon divergeance, Eddie stands up to Len!, Emotional!Barry, Episode Related, Escapist!Len, Gen, Gets a little psycho during the party scene., Len in danger (Again!), Linda is still here but so Minor I'm only Tagging her here., Lisa is left out again..., OOC, S01E17, Sumarized Scenes, THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH FEELINGS IN THIS INSTALMENT!, angry!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: There's a new, younger, Trickster in town. Don't worry, though, as soon as Barry is done shouting at Len for running off in secret again, he'll catch the bad guys and save the day...--- - ---Foster Family additions/alterations to the episode "Tricksters" (Season 1, Episode 17).There is an additional Chapter that's like a deleted scene. (It didn't fit into my layout, so I separated it.)





	1. Very Canon Story

Barry should have known. 

He should have known that after two days of a completely complacent Len, that the man was up to something. Len had taken his medicine and followed every order. All bad signs that were so out of character Barry only has himself to blame when he wakes up on the third day to find Len's bed devoid of said sibling.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Barry barely holds any hope to find his foster brother downstairs. He's right, of course. After a quick (and literal) run throughout the house, there is no sign of Len at all.  
"Morning, Barry," Joe greets as he comes down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for the day. He stifles a yawn behind a fist as he heads to the coffee machine. There's already a hot pot of brew waiting for him. "Did you make this?" the detective asks as he pours himself a cup.  
"Len probably did it right before running off who-knows-when," Barry grumbles unhappily as he runs a hand through his hair.  
Joe sighs as he lowers the mug from his lips, "I thought that boy was playing too nice. My parental instincts were screaming at me to keep a sharper eye on him. That, or he had been replaced by a clone."  
Barry chuckles slightly at the joke as he pulls out his cell to text Caitlin and Cisco to see if they were at STAR Labs yet.  
"You honestly think he'll answer a text from you so soon after his daring escape?" Joe asks, pouring his second cup of coffee. It was just one of those days.  
"No," the brunette answers honestly. "That's why I'm not texting him, I'm texting Cisco and Caitlin. Len might be at the lab talking to Hartley. If not, they can ping his phone for me so I can hunt him down."  
"And do what?" his foster father asks. "Drag him back home? Handcuff him to the toilet? Barry," he huffs a laugh before finishing, "I don't want Len running around any more than you do, but we can't suffocate him either. It'll only make things worse."  
"It's not suffocation, it's solicitude," Barry argues.  
"Semantics," Joe returns.  
Barry's phone tings with a reply and the brunette's focus switches to the device as the detective steps away from a possible third cup so he can head off to work.  
"Don't forget the job you get paid for, Barry!" Joe says, right before walking out the front door. Inwardly, he's glad someone else is worried about his wayward teen-turned-wayward adult foster son. Gun shot wounds should never be taken lightly. Add to that the threat of Wells being a killer, and there's plenty of things to keep a father up at night.

Barry's hunt for his foster brother is cut short by tiny explosive presents falling from the sky by miniature parachutes. The Flash arrives in time to save a young boy named Henry before he can touch the last present to fall to the ground.

A new Trickster posts a video, taking all the glory for the dangerous gifts. Joe tells Barry and those at STAR Labs about the old Trickster who, 20 years ago, caused twelve deaths, 10 civilians and two cops.  
James Jesse, serving several life sentences at Iron Heights, has been given a special cell after he talked his shrink into committing suicide. Right before Joe and Barry enter the room with the man, the guard who led them there gives Barry candy for James.  
The criminal is surprised that the same explosive formula was used on the 'cheap imitations' and is angered when compared to the new guy. Jesse wants him dead, won't help catch the identify the man, but knows he must have found 'his lair'.

\- -

Meanwhile, back at the station, Eddie is surprised to see Len walk through the precinct doors and head to his desk.  
"Have you seen Joe?" Len asks, looking at the blonde as if nothing were amiss.  
"Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been over you?" Eddie scolds, getting up to be at eye level with the other man. "Barry texted me to ask if I could go look for you while he and Joe work the bomb case."  
"I heard about that," Len nods, unaffected by the glare sent his way. "Where did they go? I can meet them there."  
"You're desked for another week, Len," Eddie says, anger growing. "Orders from Captain Singh that I know you already know."  
"I'm fine, detective," Len drawls, moving to look over Joe's desk. "If you're not going to help me, you can resume whatever it is you were doing."  
"Len!" Eddie hisses, grabbing the man by his arm. Len raises an eyebrow to the hold. "I may not know much about you, but Iris is my girlfriend and she cares a lot about you; so when you disappear on your family, it bothers me too!"  
Len levels a cool glare to the blonde detective, considering. Eddie doesn't back down. doesn't even let go of Len's arm as he waits for the other man to explain himself.  
"If you must know," Len says, pulling his arm free without much resistance. "I was visiting the parents of a friend. I'm trying to mend broken bridges and it isn't easy."  
"Maybe you could use another set of hands on deck then," Eddie counters, dropping both hands to his sides.  
"Maybe," Len allows with a upward lift of his chin. "I'll call Barry and let him know where I am. Then I'll sit right here for a few minutes so you can watch me and tell Iris all about how you told me what's what."  
"There's no reason to mock me, Len," Eddie says with a frown.  
"As long as you exist while dating my sister, there is," Len returns.

\- -

At the Trickster's warehouse, Barry finds a locked door that was rigged with explosives. Using his speed, he pulls Joe and himself to the ground before they can get hurt. The room beyond the door is empty of whatever was in it; the copycat took everything.  
As the two brush off their clothes, Barry gets a call from Len.  
"Len?" he answers worriedly.  
"Yeah, it's me," his foster brother answers calmly. "Heard you've been worried about me again."  
"Why did you up and leave this morning?" the brunette demands to know. "You didn't leave a note and you didn't answer any of my calls or texts. Cisco said you turned your phone off! What if there was an emergency Len?"  
"Woah there, speed talker," Len says calmly. "Listen, I'm sorry about making a break for it without telling my wardens, but I had a sudden inspiring thought that I had to follow up on."  
"That's a lie!" Barry bites out.  
"Barry, calm down," Joe says, patting the young man on the shoulder a few times.  
"You've been acting way too nice, listening to our orders without complaint. You've been planning on whatever you did for two days, Len, and you better tell me what you did before you get hurt again!"  
Barry's chest heaves slightly with the release of his pent up anger. Being in Iron Heights, so close to his Dad and yet unable to help him yet, was bringing back a helplessness he hated with every fiber of his being.  
"I went to see Hartley's parents," Len says in a monotone. "The best way to reach a person is through their heart. Joe taught me that. If we want Hartley to be a man we can trust and rely on, we have to help him fix his broken bridges."  
Barry deflates as he runs a hand through his hair. He closes his eyes to take in a deep breath and opens them to let it back out.  
"I'm sorry I shouted," he says softly. "This case has us going to Iron Heights where my Dad is and I guess-" he sighs. "It's just hard to see him in that place some times."  
Joe's hand returns to rub at his foster son's back.  
"I'm sorry, Barry," Len says solemnly. "I wanted to go alone and test the waters for myself. I was being selfish. It won't happen again."  
"Thank you, Len," Barry says, glancing back to smile at Joe to silently thank him as well. His foster father nods to him, letting him know he understood, and he returns to his focus to the phone. "I have to go. We'll talk some more later, okay?"  
"Of course," Len says, then hangs up.

\- -

Back at the prison, Barry pauses at his Dad's cell on his way to Jesse's. The helplessness builds up again as he tells his father about being close to the man who put him there.  
When his Dad starts to argue about it, Barry instantly shoots down any other possibility than him getting the man out.  
"You're not going to pay for another man's crime anymore," he ends their conversation with conviction, right before Joe gently prods him to keep moving down the hallway.  
Henry asks Joe to explain what's going on, and the detective tells him to, "Just hang in there."

As the two tell Jesse about all of his things being gone, the Trickster gets angrier than he did before. Barry asks him what was in the room and the criminal answers, "A really big bomb. Bye-bye Central City!"  
Just then, Cisco sends Barry the newest upload of the video and the brunette shows it to the criminal. The older Trickster gets even angrier as he watches the video. He shouts at the young man on the screen to 'take off my mask' with near desperation before slowly sinking to his knees on the floor; the voice of the younger Trickster sounding almost mocking as he continues his long-winded speech.

\- -

Iris enters the CCPD to find Len sitting bored at Joe's desk; pen being twirled in her foster brother's hand as he stares blankly at the computer screen.  
Eddie is out of the room at the moment, so she goes straight to Len, her heels clicking plenty loud as she storms over to stand beside him.  
"I heard you pulled a Houdini," Iris says icily. The pen stops twirling but Len doesn't look up to her. "You should be glad Barry texted me to check Lisa at the bank instead of texting her. She would have been just as worried as him if she heard you disappeared on us again."  
"I already apologized to Barry," Len drawls, dropping the pen on the desk as he straightens in the chair.  
"And what about the rest of us?" his foster sister presses. "I had to hear from Eddie first that you were okay? Eddie? The man you verbalize hatred for has to show more decency than you?"  
Len gets up smoothly, the rolling chair barely making a sound as he pulls himself to his full height before turning to his foster sister.  
"I'm sorry, Iris," he says seriously. "I'm not used to the constant check-ins yet. As I told Barry already, it won't happen again."  
"It better not," Iris threatens, "Because, if it does, I'm putting a GPS inside you so I can track you wherever you go."  
Len raises an eyebrow to the threat.  
"That's surprisingly dark of you to say, sis," he remarks. "What have you and the airhead been watching recently?"  
"Iris!" Eddie greets the woman with a smile as he enters the room. "What are you doing here?"  
"Speak of the airhead," Len says under his breath before raising it high enough for the other man to hear, "She's here to threaten me. It's apparently the theme for the day. I should probably go find Lisa so she can get her turn out of the way."  
Iris smacks her foster brother in the arm.  
"I thought you guys were worried about my injuries," Len points out as he rubs at the wound.  
"I avoided the chest," Iris deflects as she turns a bright smile to her boyfriend. Stepping closer to the blonde, she pulls him in for a long kiss.  
"Iris," Len growls.  
Iris deepens the kiss for a second before pulling away from a stunned Eddie.  
"I'll see you at home tonight, honey," she says with a wink, then purposely sashays out of the room.  
Eddie watches her go with large eyes, then swallows thickly as he turns back to Len.  
"Give me everything Joe has on the case he's currently working on or I'll kill you right here, right now," Len says, voice deep with the order.  
The detective nods, gathering up copies of the files on James Jesse from his desk to hand to the other man.  
Len takes them roughly form the blonde before getting back into Joe's seat to look them over.  
Eddie swallows a little easier as he decides to get himself another drink of coffee.

\- -

Barry's skin crawls as he stands in the same room as Wells, trying not shout out to the man that he KNEW he had some part in his mother's murder. That he knew about what he did to Stein and what he allowed to happen to Len.  
"Not every criminal likes to hide in the dark."  
Barry knows he's pushing things to the limit. He can see the worry in Wells' manipulative eyes. Has noticed the looks from Joe whenever his anger makes him say things that could be interpreted for what they really were if he wasn't careful: accusations.  
Cisco can't trace the younger Trickster, but he promises to try harder as soon as he uploads again.  
When Wells pulls Barry aside, there's a part of the brunette that wants the man he thought was his idol to confess to everything he already knew he really was.  
"I know what's going on." has Barry's heart beating harder and he forces himself to wait for the rest. But Wells isn't confessing. He sums up the speedster's behavior as the emotional affect of being around his father in prison.  
Wells ends his 'pep talk' with his WORD that they'll catch who killed Barry's mother. The speedster wants to throw up as he thanks the man for the offer, and is saved from being with the man another second when his girlfriend texts him about something.  
Barry doesn't read the message. He just makes his excuses and almost literally runs for it.

\- -

Linda and Barry get through an entire date of dinner at a late night diner before the speedster is interrupted with another of the younger Trickster's video broadcasts. Linda is already on her way home, so Barry goes straight to STAR Labs for his suit so he can search for the bomb.  
After his first search turns up nothing, Barry decides to keep looking instead of listening to Wells.. He eventually finds an empty "tricked you" Box; but his decision comes at a price.  
There is an explosion at Iron Heights; both Tricksters have escaped...  
And they took Barry's Dad.

\- -

Len is at STAR Labs when Joe voices what the CCPD pulled up on the younger Trickster.  
"Axel Walker, 25, has been talking to Jesse through 'snail mail' for the past 10 years."  
"I should've been there." Barry beats himself up about not listening to Wells, then storms out of the room; his foster father follows him.  
"So where have you been?" Cisco asks, turning to Len.  
"In a little town called none-of-your-business," Len returns, following his family out of the room. He waits out of sight from the containment room where Joe and Barry are talking.  
"Do you think my Dad is still alive?" Barry's voice asks brokenly and Len's hands turn to fists as he vows great harm to both Tricksters if the man isn't.  
"Yes, of course," Joe assures his foster son. "Jesse only took your Pop as leverage. He's crazy, not stupid."  
Len continues to listen, out of sight, as his foster father speaks with his foster brother. The conversation turns to Wells and the man's intentions and Len hopes the security cameras aren't working.  
"You always want to be the person to see the best in people," Joe tells Barry, and there's a distinct level of pride in the words that Len heartily agrees with. The detective continues on about how he can only see the flaws, lies, dark thoughts.  
Joe goes even further by confessing how he wants to be Barry; because of the way Barry sees the world, wants to find the good in everyone, is the speedster's real power.  
There are a few more words about Wells, that Len ignores as his phone shakes in his pocket with a received text. Len is walks away on the heart-wrenching words of "I can't lose my dad." that echo throughout his brain. 

\- -

Len frowns at the suit Iris holds out to him. He was at her apartment, having gone there after she sent him a text saying she needed him urgently.  
"You're coming with me to Mayor Bellows' re-election party," she repeats, shaking the hanger holding the suit in her hands. "Hurry up and get dressed. I don't want to be late."  
"Fancy parties aren't really my thing," Len drawls, still ignoring the offered suit.  
"I know," his foster sister smiles. "That's why you're going. It's part of your punishment."  
"I think I'd rather have the GPS," Len grimaces.  
"I was going to take Eddie but he's too wrapped up in the bomb case." Iris steps forwards to force the suit into her foster brother's hands. "This should fit you, so hurry up and get it on. If you don't, I'll kiss Eddie in front of you every single day for the next month. If not the rest of your life."  
Len lets out a soft chuckle as he gives in and heads to the bathroom.  
"That has to be the strangest threat I've ever heard," he comments as he closes the door.  
"I'm going to get ready too," Iris says as she heads to the bedroom. "If I am finished before you, everyone in the precinct will know about it."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Len grumbles, his voice distorted through the closed door.

At the party, Iris uses her reporter credentials to get her and Len through the front door. A man with a tray of champagne approaches Iris and offers one to her.  
"Thank you," she smiles, reaching for a glass, but Len pushes her hand back down.  
"You shouldn't drink on the job," he says to her inquisitive look.  
"The lady should be able to decide that for herself," the man says, sounding annoyed even though he's smiling.  
"Are you working this party all by yourself?" Len asks, faking sudden friendliness. "Isn't that a tall order for one man?"  
"Oh, I get by," the waiter shrugs. Another waiter, this one younger than the first, with his own tray of champagne approaches them. "Oh!" the older waiter looks surprised. "I forgot about you, partner."  
"We're almost out of champagne," the younger one says quietly to the older.  
It makes his companion's smile widen. Both waiters lower their voices as they walk away from Len and Iris.  
"What was that all about?" the reporter asks, turning on her foster brother.  
"That was James Jesse," Len says, pulling out his phone. "The younger one must be the newest Trickster. A triangular mask does not a disguise make."  
He takes a few steps away from Iris to make the call, but stops when he feels a gun jabbed into his back.  
"I thought you looked like trouble," the older waiter remarks with a frown. The younger one quickly takes Len's phone and stops the call before it connects, pocketing the device as his partner keeps the weapon on Len. Both men are without their trays and Len idly wonders what was in the drinks as he's pushed forwards toward the stage.  
"Len?" Iris calls out, but is ignored by her foster brother. She frowns as she watches the two waiters from before shed their outer layer coats for new ones on the stage before forcing Len onto it with them.  
Her phone is already out and dialing as the older waiter greets everyone with a joke to the mayor's name. She can hear her father calling out to her as the older waiter pulls off his wig to reveal himself as the Trickster. He then proceeds to inform everyone that they're poisoned with something that was in the champagne.  
A man stumbles a few steps forward, his mouth frothing white till it spills over to run down his chin; then he fall to the ground dead.  
"Once my companion and I are rich, you will be given the antidote," the older Trickster says, lifting a gun. "Or we could move things along to lead poisoning?"  
He points the weapon to Len's head as the younger Trickster holds his arms behind his back.  
"You look a little thirsty, sir," Jesse remarks with a frown. "Would you like some champagne?"  
The Flash rushes into the room in a bolt of lightning and a burst of air. Axel is knocked away from Len then Jesse is pushing against a wall as the speedster demands to know where Henry Allen is.  
Len scrambles after the younger Trickster as he picks up something from the side of the stage on his way to the confrontation. Axel gets a contraption onto the hero's arm a moment before Len can reach him. As Len holds the younger Trickster back, the older one informs the speedster that he's been given a Kinetic Bomb that will explode if he doesn't run fast enough or tries to take it off.  
Jesse reaches over and hits a button on the bomb and a red light shines on it.  
"Run! Run! Run!" the madman laughs and the speedster makes a break for it.  
Len turns his focus to the older Trickster, even as he holds tight to the younger one.  
"I am Officer Snart of the CCPD," the tells them. "You're both under arrest. You have the right to-"  
"Interrupt you!" Jesse cheers, lifting his hands in the air.  
"To remain silent," Len growls. "The right to-"  
"Kill everyone in here!" the madman cheers again.  
Axel makes a gargling noise then suddenly lets his entire body slump against Len. Jesse looks concerned at his criminal companion and Len is forced to ease the man in his arms onto the floor. As he pulls away to stand again, he notes the lack of foam. He curses himself for allowing such a simple trick to fool him as he feels a blow to his back that sends him to the ground beside Axel.  
The young Trickster rolls, then bounces back to his feet as his older companion runs back to the stage. Len dodges a kick to his face from Axel and grabs hold of the man's leg; twisting it to pull his opponent back to the ground.  
A gun goes off and Len drops the younger Trickster as he turns around to see the older one holding the weapon at him.  
"Nothing but trouble," Jesse laughs. "You're a good-for-nothing troublemaker, aren't you, officer?"  
Axel gets back up and drags Len to his feet next. He pulls the training detective back to the stage, Jesse keeping his weapon pointed at Len the entire time, then he shoves Len onto his knees beside the pulpit.  
"You know, he still looks parched to me," the older Trickster says to the younger. "I think we saved a glass or two in the back, didn't we, partner?"  
"I think we did!" Axel happily agrees. He jumps from the stage and runs off, only to return a few seconds later with a glass of the poisoned champagne in each hand.  
"Do you happen to have any rich relatives, officer troublemaker?" Jesse asks Len as his partner approaches him. At Len's clenched jaw, the madman nods his head. "I didn't think so. Looks like there will be two bodies for this newest trick."  
Jesse puts one hand on Len's head to tilt it back while the other holds the gun directly against Len's temple. Axel brings one of the glasses to Len's closed lips and tilts it until it starts to pour over his face, around his chin, down his neck, and all over the front of his clothes.  
"A mess of a man," the older Trickster remarks with a disapproving frown. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" he barks at his hostage.  
The first glass empties without any getting into Len's mouth. Axel drops the empty glass and it shatters on the floor just off the side of the stage.  
"Didn't he come with someone?" the younger Trickster asks the older.  
"Maybe she's thirsty too?" his mentor wonders. "After all, officer troublemaker stopped her from taking a drink earlier."  
Iris, who had been holding back tears as she helplessly watched her foster brother be dragged around like a toy, steps forwards with strong, confident steps.  
"He came with me," she says, plenty loud for the two madmen to hear. "I'll drink the poison. Just leave him alone."  
"No, Iris!" Len shouts. Axel takes the opening to grab hold of the man's opened jaw as he simultaneously pours in the poisoned champagne. Len gags at the sudden intrusion, some of it coming back out as he tries to breath and drink at the same time.  
"STOP IT!" Iris shouts at them, trying to hold back the urge to run at them. She couldn't do anything with the gun still on Len's head.  
The Flash arrives, zipping through the crowd as they all feel a pinch on their arms. Iris rubs at the mark on her arm, unable to tell Barry she hadn't been poisoned, then she looks to Len as he flinches before being pulled away from both Tricksters.  
In another blink, the gun is gone and Barry has Jesse against the wall once more.  
"That wasn't very sanitary," the older Trickster remarks to the hero.  
"Tell me where Henry Allen is," the speedster demands. "You're going to jail anyway, James Jesse."  
With lowered shoulders, Jesse nods his head and tells the hero where to find the missing man.  
The Flash runs out and the CCPD run in. Eddie goes straight to Iris's side as other officers secure the older Trickster. Len, who was still on stage with the younger one, clocks the guy in the jaw, sending him flying backwards off the stage to land in a heap at the police's feet.  
Eddie and Iris look up at Len as he wipes at his face with the back of his hand.  
"It wasn't even good champagne," he comments dryly, moving to step off the stage.  
Joe enters the room next, going first to his daughter then his foster son.  
"You two okay?" he asks worriedly.  
"We're fine," Iris assures him. "I was injected even though I didn't take the poison. Will that be okay?"  
"I'll ask a doctor," her father assures her, then he turns to Len. "What happened to you?"  
"Karma," Len drawls. "Apparently, I need to drop my cloak and dagger act if I want to get anywhere in this city."  
"It would be nice if you at least didn't keep secrets from your family," Joe remarks seriously. He hadn't had the time to properly scold his foster son for running off like he had, but there was no doubt in his mind that the boy had gotten off scot-free with his siblings.  
Joe's phone rings. When he answers it, it's Barry. The young hero tells him that he found his father in time and that the man was safe; he was bringing him to STAR Labs.  
"I'll meet you there after I wrap things up here," Joe tells him, then hangs up.

\- -

Henry has to be returned to Iron Heights, but not before he gets some time with his son and a chance to meet his boy's friends and family.

"This is Lisa," Barry points to the woman who gives the older Allen a small wave. "And her older brother Len," another point. "you already know Iris, but that's Cisco," point three. "And Caitlin," point four. "And Dr. Wells."  
Henry looks the lab over in wonder.  
"They didn't have half of these things when I was practicing," he comments to break the ice.  
"I'll be happy to give you a crash if you get out," Cisco offers. Len levels a cold glare at him and he hurriedly changes it to, "When you get out. I meant that."  
Henry only chuckles and Caitlin steps closer.  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a hug," she says timidly as she opens up her arms.  
"Oh, you can always," Henry pulls in her tight, "give me a hug."  
"I want to hug Barry's Dad too!" Lisa mock pouts as she takes her turn next.  
After the second hug, Henry turns to Len.  
"Barry tells me you went into the military," the older Allen says. He offers Len his hand. "Thank you for serving this country."  
The room tenses as everyone waits for Len's reaction.  
Taking a step forwards, Len grasps Mr. Allen's hand tightly and gives it a firm shake.  
"Thank you for being Barry's father," Len returns. "I can't wait for the day we can clear your name, Mr. Allen."  
Henry smiles warmly as the tension fades from the room.  
Henry calls them all heroes; shakes Wells' hand as he thanks him for all he did for his son. Then he offers his wrists to Joe so he can take him back.  
Joe shakes his head with a firm, "No." He takes his friend back without the handcuffs.

\- -

That night at dinner, Len turns on Barry.  
"You were really stupid today, Barry," he scolds out of the blue.  
"Me?" Barry blinks at his foster brother. "You're the one who allowed yourself to be held hostage! I saved the day, how is that being stupid?"  
"You let Jesse activate the bomb!" Len counters. "Why did you let him touch it, Barry?" he scolds. "Seriously! You just stood there like an idiot while you let the maniac talk to you!"  
"Your hands were free, why didn't you take the gun from the Tricksters?" the speedster returns hotly.  
"You know why, don't make me scare Lisa with details!" Len seethes.  
"Okay, now I need to know," Lisa huffs angrily. "What happened? And no one give me the kindergarten version either."  
"Boys," Joe speaks up, drawing out the word slightly. "Can we please not get into a fight while we're having a family meal?"  
"I was, Joe!" Barry defends himself.  
"I couldn't with the mass of stupidity sitting beside me," Len grumbles.  
"Speaking of stupid," Joe returns, deciding to put his two cents in as he points an accusing finger at his oldest foster child. "You, sir, need to stop disappearing like you're some sort of convict on the run. You're still healing."  
"I'm fine," Len assures him. "The stitches have long been removed, there's no tenderness, no swelling, no pain; why are you all still trying to baby me?"  
"Because even when we do, you find a way to get into dangerous situations," Iris points out.  
"You were there too," Len reminds her. "If it weren't for me, you would have taken that poison."  
"A poison that Caitlin synthesized an antidote for, so I would have been fine," his foster sister counters.  
"I still haven't heard this entire story," Lisa announces with a slight lift of her hand. "Is anyone going to tell me what happened?"  
"At what time?" Joe asks, tired of the argument that was spinning in circles.  
"Lenny," Lisa turns to her brother. "At least tell me where you went off to the day you disappeared. Did you have another secret lover we should know about?"  
"I went to see Rachel and Osgood Rathaway," Len confesses, not looking at anyone.  
"Hartley's parents?" Joe clarifies.  
"You should know that fixing a broken home is the first step towards rehabilitation," Len says, glancing at his foster father. "I was only trying to reach out to them for Hartley. Trying to use what you taught me about family to make them see the light."  
Joe's chest tightens as he smiles at Len. "That's the best compliment I've ever gotten."  
Silence settles at the table again, until Lisa huffs in annoyance.  
"Fine! Don't tell me!"

Lisa takes Iris upstairs to talk as the men remain downstairs to clean up after dinner.  
While they're alone, Barry tells Joe and Len about the way Wells talked to him while teaching him how to use his powers to phase through objects.  
"Wells was talking from experience. I don't know how, but Harrison Wells IS the Reverse Flash."  
"We need to be more careful than ever," Joe tells his boys. "I know it's going to be hard, but we need to exercise patience."  
Len nods his agreement. He looks to his foster brother, "You need to watch what you say around him, Barry. One too many slip ups and he's going to realize you know."  
"Yeah," the brunette sighs. "I know."  
"No matter what, we keep this from the girls," Joe adds.  
Both of his boys nod at the same time.  
"Absolutely."

\---


	2. Len's "motivational" speech.

To say the Rathaway home was intimidating would be an understatement. Len used his police credentials to get passed the gate and had to wait ten minutes before being led into the house's main living space. Or what he assumed was the main living space. It was large enough, but maybe it was just were the couple greeted their guests.  
"Officer Snart," Osgood Rathaway nods to Len from where he's standing beside a window. He offers the younger man a hand, that is taken with a polite smile and shaken. "How can my wife and I help you today?"  
"Mr. Rathaway," Len nods to the man as he lets his hand go and takes a step back. "Mrs. Rathaway," he nods to the woman on the suttee; she returns the gesture. Focusing back on the Mr. Len continues, "I'm here about a very personal matter, sir."  
"Oh?" Mr. Rathaway lifts a brow in interest. "Please, elucidate."  
"Your son, Hartley," Len pauses as he glances between the two, then he finishes soberly. "Is dead."  
Mrs. Rathaway covers her mouth with her hand as she looks away. Her husband straightens, hand moving to clasp behind his back as he takes the information in.  
"I see," Mr. Rathaway clears his throat. "How and when did this happen? I thought he was in police custody."  
"He committed suicide," Len delivers the news seriously as he continues to watch the couple. Mrs. Rathaway gets completely off her seat and takes several steps away. She stops, using a small desk to lean against for support.  
"A coward's way out," Mr. Rathaway remarks lowly and with a little bite. He sniffs in a harsh pull of air as he refocuses his eyes on Len. "Thank you for delivering the news, officer. When will our son's body be released to us?"  
"Never," Len monotones.  
Mrs. Rathaway turns back towards her guest, her eyes spilling over in tears as she stares at the man.  
"He is my son," Mrs. Rathaway growls. "I have the right, as his father, to be allowed to give him a proper burial."  
"You disavowed Hartley," Len states as he looks back at the man coolly, showing no emotion. "How can you claim any parentage over him now that he is gone?"  
"Now see here young man," Mr. Rathaway growls, taking a step closer as one arm falls to his side while the other lifts to point at the younger man's face. "You will file whatever paperwork you need to in order to give me my son back. If you don't, I'll have your job!"  
"Is he still your son if he's just a husk of a man?" Len asks, still deathly cold in attitude.  
"He's my son no matter what!" Mr. Rathaway seethes. "What is your badge number? I'm going to call Captain Singh and have you fired by lunch time!"  
Len's eyes slide over to Mrs. Rathaway who was trying to hold back a sob. Shaking her head, she reaches for a doorknob to leave.  
"Wait!" Len calls out to her. "Don't go yet, please!"  
"Don't you dare talk to my wife!" Mr. Rathaway orders. "I demand for you to show me your badge this instant!"  
"Hartley isn't dead," Len says, eyes still on Mrs. Rathaway. "I lied."  
The woman nearly faints. She stumbles to a nearby chair and falls into it, her chest heaving as she holds a hand to it.  
"That's it! Clemens!" Mr. Rathaway shouts, the name bringing a man in a suit to the room. "Escort this foul man from the house, please."  
"Wouldn't you rather know why?" Len challenges, ignoring the hand on his shoulder that tugs on him to follow.   
"Why, what?" Mr. Rathaway asks.  
"Why I came here to talk to you," Len answers. "Why I lied. What my angle is."  
"Out with it then," Mr. Rathaway huffs in annoyance.  
"You shoved your son out of your lives because of the type of person he decided to love," Len says, his voice softening while his eyes remain cold. "You disowned him according to your own selfish desires to keep up appearances. I only lied to you, because it's during times of great loss that life's most important truths are discovered."  
Mr. Rathaway waves at his man and the hand falls from Len's shoulder.  
"You clearly still love you son, Mr. Rathaway," Len observes. "Your problem is, you don't think you can accept him for what he is now." He pauses, takes a breath and lets his words sink it. "Now think about how you felt when I told you he was dead. Think of all the opportunities you thought you missed because he was gone." Another pause as he glances at Mrs. Rathaway who was staring at him with still tearing eyes. "Love comes in all shapes and forms. It's still love. Hartley never wanted to lose you two, but because he loved you, he let himself be exiled from your life. He tried to find his place somewhere else. When that world turned against him, he came back to you." Len smirks slightly. "He just did it in a more violent way than he should have."  
"What do you know?" Mr. Rathaway says lowly, shining eyes glaring at the young man.   
"I know a son never wants to be a disappointment to his father," Len answers. "I know there are differences in love that not too many people get to experience. I know that when you really care about someone," He looks back to Mrs. Rathaway. "you learn to accept them. Because that's what family does. They protect each other, watch out for each other, and love each other unconditionally."  
Mrs. Rathaway looks down at her lap and Len returns his gaze to Mr. Rathaway.  
"You appear to be very passionate on the subject, Officer Snart. Tell me," Mr. Rathaway hesitates slightly. "Are you and my son...?" He stops himself, unable to finish the question.  
"Hartley and I are just friends," Len says honestly. "But, in another life, I don't see why I couldn't learn to love your son. Deep down Hartley is a good man. He could be a great man, given the chance to grow into one."  
Feeling as if he spoke enough, Len reaches into his coat pocket for a piece of paper.  
"This is my personal number," he says, reaching out to offer it to Mr. Rathaway; the older man takes it silently. "If you wish to speak to Hartley, call me and let me know. I'll set something up as quickly as I can."  
With all he came to say off his chest, Len turns and walks out of the house. The man in the suit, Clemens, closes the door behind him.

Back in his car and beyond the gates, Len pulls his cell out of his pocket and turns it back on. He grimaces as the device goes off with all the alerts of missed calls and texts. He decides to head to the CCPD to meet up with Joe instead of trying to explain himself over the phone.

\--- - ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. It's "okay" I suppose. Not exactly what I was first thinking, but it's all I got now.

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own the show or the lovely characters.*  
> (I merely own my own shortcomings and lack luster writing. I do, however, adore my Len/Eddie scene in the precinct.)


End file.
